Statistics
Each character has a set of statistics that help determine their abilities and interactions with others. They are split into two kinds of statistics; Fixed statistics are generally set in place and determines abilities. The other set is Fluid and are subject to change. Fixed Fixed statistics are largely based on the individual, but can be affected by current physical sex and breed combination. Strength (STR) - Physical strength. Has a great influence on damage with physical attacks. Speed (SPD) - General movement speed. Defence (DEF) - Resistance to damage. Intelligence (INT) - The ability to learn and reason. May also be tied with damage using non-physical attacks. Dexterity (DEX) - The ability to move with precision. A low DEX results in being clumsy. Vitality (VIT) - A character's stamina; the ability to keep going. Low VIT characters tire easily. Authority (AUT) - How easily a character can influence or order others. Orders gnerally cannot be given to characters with a higher AUT than the one giving the orders. Fluid These statistics have upper limits based on the individual and their fixed statistics, but they are visualized as bars that can fill and empty. How much of an effect they have depend on the current situation for that character. Often fluid stats effect others if empty or full. A full insanity bar starts to raise Imagination dramatically, and full loneliness or empty Happiness can raise Insanity, for example. Anger - How quickly one becomes angered. Starts full while in a calm state; a character becomes subject to fits of rage when the bar is depleted. Happiness Loneliness - A character's loneliness. Has negative impacts when high, but what said impacts are is currently unknown. Imagination - A primary combat ability. Those with higher and more full Imagination are capable of significantly more impressive (though not necessarily much more effective) feats. Insanity - May be tied to Corruption. Obedience - A character's willingness to follow orders. Those with a very large obedience may do things without question, while lower obedience results in being more ready to challenge or defy those with a higher Authority if they do not agree with or see sense in the orders they are given. Abstinence - One's openess to sexual suggestion. Starts full and openess increases as the bar empties. Statistics in Virtual Reality Virtual Reality interaction places a limit on the subject's stats by default, though prolonged exposure to and activity within the facility's VR environments allows the subject's stats to scale up, with the end point being the same abilities they have in reality. The growth rates of their fixed stats is represented by a multi-axis hexagon graph, with spikes of 0-10 representing growth rate; 0 being no growth, 10 being the fastest growth possible. The graph actually goes to 11, however... In VR their stats are also represented as integer values; fixed stats as discrete numbers, with fluid stats as a percentage. Trivia *When making the hexagonal stat-growth graph, for whatever reason it was not possible to bring the radial axis down to the intended maximum of 10; resulting in an unintentional Spinal Tap joke. Category:Info Category:Info Category:Info Category:Info Category:Info Category:Info Category:Info Category:Info